Beautiful Scenery, Friendship, Memories
by worldreminiscence
Summary: These 3 one-shot stories shows Lenalee and Lavi's love for each other. On beautiful scenery by Lavi asking Lenalee about most beautiful scenery. On Friendship where Lenalee confesses to Lavi and on Memories where Lavi lost important part of his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man(Anime/manga). All rights belong to its Author, Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**

**~Terru's note: This is my first fanfic ever. I love Lavi and Lenalee pairing but also Kanda and Lenalee. Although these 3 one-shot stories are all LaviLena pairing. :] It's my first time to write a fanfic also, so i hope i did ok. I'm sorry if they're ooc. :[ i will do my best on next fanfics and also, next fanfics would be longer. ^^**

**"Collection of 3 one-shot stories"**

***First story: Beautiful Scenery**

**Genre: Romance**

**_"Beautiful Scenery"_**

"Lavi, did you know? Beyond this place, there said to be a beautiful scenery." Lenalee whispered softly as she looked outside the window.

"Heh, I haven't heard of that, ya." Lavi replied as he shook his head.

Lenalee often visited Lavi's room recently. They talked about different kinds of things to calm their mind from all the things that happened, including the incident after Lenalee fought the level 3 akuma all by herself. To Lenalee, she lost the length of her hair which she treasured all those years to keep it long. Although it looked like a boy cut after it caught fire, years had passed and her hair started to grow longer again. It grew until just above shoulder length.

"Naa, Lenalee. What about life's most beautiful scenery? Do you know?" Lavi asked as he looked at her.

"Hmm.."

"For me, it is to feel and know the true meaning of love. No matter what kind of love it is: friendship, family, or the love towards things you feel happy just by seeing them or hearing them, and the love for someone the opposite gender. Let's say affection ya?"

Lenalee looked at Lavi. He was now the one looking outside the window.

'Love,' she thought as she smiled.

"Yes, you're right, Lavi.."

"Hm. As long as you know how to feel love, that is. Your world will revolve with filled happiness and colors."

"Love is.. a wonderful feeling I guess."

"Ya. Have you ever loved someone, not the same as for friendship?"

"Eh..?" Lenalee's cheeks blushed red, looking away from Lavi as if embarrassed by the question. "I don't know..? haha," she laughed a bit, followed by her statement with an unsure tone of voice. "What ..about you, Lavi?" Out of curiousity, she asked him.

"Me? Well, I like ladies. Women." Lavi nodded as he continued, "but.. I don't think that what I feel for them is love."

Lenalee kept silent without turning to Lavi. But then, she was surprised by him when he pulled her hand.

"For now, let's forget about that and let's go outside Lenalee."

"Oh, alright."

"There will be sunset soon! Gotta watch, ya know?" Lavi chuckled as Lenalee's complexion brightened up rapidly.

"Yes!" Lenalee replied with a cheerful and sweet voice.

So then the two of them hurried outside to see the sunset which is for now, the most beautiful scenery they can see while they both secretly share the same feeling called 'Love'.

~END~

* * *

***Second story : Friendship**

**Genre(s): Friendship/Romance**

**_"Friendship"_**

_Friendship? Love?_ Lavi never knew the meaning of these words until he was sent to the Black Order to become an exorcist.

There, he met lots of different people and for the first time, he realized the true meaning of friendship. There were Allen, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Marie and other exorcists who warmly welcomed him. But then, for the first time in his life, his heart raced for a girl, whose eyes were the brilliant color of amethyst. Her long, dark green hair rolled down like waves to the small of her back, and she was wearing a stunning smile on her angelic face. She was Lenalee Lee – the younger sister of Komui Lee who was the main chief of the Black Order.

On his previous journeys, Lavi was always with bookman and the only thing he always had in his mind was studying and becoming a bookman oneday. He was called bookman jr.

Recalling this past, Lavi stared at the dark, starry night sky.

"As always, beautiful. Isn't it?" Lavi was surprised by the sudden voice which came from behind him. It was Lenalee.

"Y-yeah, right, ya.." Lavi smiled at her.

Lenalee looked up too as she gave a youthful smile. Lavi stole a glance at her while she wasn't noticing. _How can I ever tell you that I like you.. Lenalee… _Lavi thought to himself, subconsciously frowning as he balanced the weight of becoming a bookman and his feelings for her.

Lavi didn't want to ruin the friendship between them, so he considered never letting her finding out about it. _I__'__ll just have to keep it to myself, I guess..._ For him, he was afraid that if he tells her about his feelings, it might raise a thick wall between them, he didn't want that to happen. As long as he could stay by her side, protect her and fight along with her, that would be enough.

"Lavi.. you know.. I may not have the right to say this, and now might be a bad timing but, I want to let you know my feelings. I can't suppress them to myself anymore. Lavi.. I.. I like you, not just as a friend.. but more than that." Lenalee said bluntly and continued to stare at the sky.

Lavi then thought about whether he should be really hiding his feelings for her. He couldn't believe the words he heard; it was as if he was only having a dream, so he pinched his own cheeks. Finally the words sank in.

"Ouch.." Lavi said, his hurt cheeks burning hot with embarrassment.

To Lenalee's confusion, she looked at Lavi and tilted her head a bit to the side "?".

Lavi stared at her as Lenalee didn't avert her eyes away from him. She only smiled as assuring him that it wasn't a dream.

"L-Lenalee.. I'm so envious of you.." Lavi said.

"Eh? Why is tha-" Lenalee replied but before she could finish, Lavi interrupted and continued, "You could say it directly while I... I.."

But Lavi didn't continue what he was just going to say, instead his cheeks got red as he pulled Lenalee to him and embraced her tightly. For a moment, Lenalee's eyes widened with surprise. But then she again smiled as she embraced him back, finally knowing that they weren't just one-sided love.

~END~

* * *

***Third story : Memories**

**Genre(s): Romance/Tragedy**

"Memories"

No matter for how many years, or decades that pass, there are still things that people can never forget even if they lock it up in their hearts.

For Lavi, he holds certain precious memories of a certain girl, the only person who never fails to give him warm feelings which could make him smile wholeheartedly. Even now, he can still feel her presence, watching over him and protecting him.

"Ever since that incident.. a year has already passed, huh.." Lavi mumbled to himself.

One year ago, Lenalee could still call Lavi's name, as she smiled and laughed. She was always cheerful which gave the Black Order colorful days. Even after fighting an akuma, she never failed to give everyone a warm smile which was what Lavi thought would last. Despite knowing that he was to become a bookman someday, he still couldn't help himself but get attracted by Lenalee, and days passed, his feelings for her only grew even more.

One day, Lavi woke up, unusually early in the morning. He still wanted to sleep but he couldn't so he decided to have a walk around. To his surprise as he passed the halls, Lenalee was standing still on the ground facing the rising sun.

"Lenalee." Lavi called to her.

"Ah.. Lavi!" She smiled as she responded to his call.

"Morning, ya.. What are you doing here?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure why but I just kinda had a feeling that I should watch the sunrise today."

"I see. Then lemme watch with you, is that ok?"

"Of course." Lenalee giggled.

They both stood there, watching the sun rise, staring at it and not allowing any sound to disturb the silence and as if tomorrow was never going to come. That day, Lenalee and the other exorcists were sent to a place where akumas seemed to appear and had killed humans. Lavi, including Kanda and Allen were left in the Black Order. Only Krory and Miranda got to be together with Lenalee.

・・・

"Lenalee.. I finally.. know now why I felt so eager at that time, that i should have gone with you." Lavi looked at the hairpin on his palm. It was designed with crystal flower, making the pin more beautiful. After he gazed at it, he gripped his hands holding it as he looked up at the sky.

Who knew that that would be the last day and the last morning that Lavi would get to see Lenalee's sweet smile. On that certain morning, his last memory with her was deeply carved in his heart, and even now and for sure until he dies, it will still remain in his heart.

"Lenalee..." Lavi whispered the name of the girl he secretly loved as one tear dropped from his eyes, looking up above as if hoping to see her sweet and gentle smile, even just for once again.

~END~


End file.
